


Onsensual

by Redrocketeer



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gay Sex, Geyser, Just two couples in need of some r&r getting some, M/M, Sweet couples, Verinas mart, established relationships - Freeform, hot spring sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 14:06:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10743231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redrocketeer/pseuds/Redrocketeer
Summary: When the chaps want to get rid of 4 days worth of dirt, and are miles from any hotel, they have to make do.Or, getting dirty to get clean.





	Onsensual

**Author's Note:**

> To the brilliant minds of Discord

Ignis stared down at his arm and tried to remember what colour it usually was. It had been so long since he’d seen it without its covering of soil and dried blood he couldn’t quite recall the hue.  
Next to him Noctis brushed a hand down his opposing wrist, trying to make it presentable. All he managed to do was move the dirt around a bit and spread it to his palm.  
“I need a bath yesterday,’ Noctis groused and, for once, Gladio didn’t call him out on it.  
“Got an idea,” the shield said. “S’only a short drive.”  
“There are no hotels around here,” Ignis pointed out, as always trying to follow the trajectory of any given point.  
“It’s not a hotel. Trust me?”  
Ignis was sure the grin was a bad sign but he nodded anyway.  
“Very well, Gladio. Direct me to your… idea.”

***  
“It’s kinda public, isn’t it?” Prompto said as he stood beside the rock pool. It was only a handful of metres from the road but flanked by a number of largish stones. Even as he hesitated Prompto watched the steam rise invitingly from its surface.  
“It’s the middle of the night,” Gladio pointed out pragmatically. “No one moves much at night, you know that. If we use the cover no one will see us from the Mart. Anyway, you’ll be covered by the water, right? Stand on the side if you want but I’m getting in.” Just like that Gladio undid his belt and dropped his trousers, naked for all to see though there were only a few in range.

Ignis licked his lips. “Very nice, Gladio, but please confine it to the water. We don’t want to scare the locals.”  
“You mean make ‘em jealous, right?”  
Ignis shucked his own garments and took Gladio’s hand. “You’ll certainly make them _something_ ,” he said primly, tugging Gladio gently towards the water as much to get out of the cold as anything.

“You two are the worst!” Noctis complained, moving away from the edge of the water to find a rock to shield himself with as he undressed. Prompto followed him but that was okay. That was Prompto. The blond shivered as he undressed quickly, frowning and hissing out his breath. Their clothes mingled on the ground.

“The water looks good,” Prompto said, warming to the idea as he grew colder.  
“The water too, yeah,” Noctis said with a little smile. They had slim chance to do much about their feelings, Ignis and Gladio included. Noctis took the chance afforded by the rock’s cover and stole a kiss. Prompto pressed closer, Noctis’ mouth being the only thing that was warm.

“Come on,” Noctis said, tugging on Prompto’s hand. “Let’s find a spot.”

***

Ignis rubbed his hands over his ribs, smoothing the warm water into his skin. It had felt better the moment he’d made contact, hungry as he was to be rid of the mess. Gladio stayed close, doing the same to his own body. Ignis watched the water drip down his boyfriend’s back more closely that he watched his own work.

Ignis lowered himself in the water to cover his shoulders, hands skimming over the tops of his arms and down. The gentle warmth made him hum. Gladio turned slowly to watch him. “Man, I need to bring you here more if it puts that look on your face,” the big man rumbled as he gently slipped a dripping thumb between Ignis’ teeth.

***  
Prompto’s hands worked over Noctis’ back, wiping away the dirt turned to mud. “Dude, have you been rolling on the ground or something?”  
“Wow, are you the pot or the kettle?”  
“Hey if I can’t see it it doesn’t count,” Prompto announced brightly.  
“I’ll remember that next time you have an extra kebab you’re not looking at.” Noctis reached back and rested a hand on Prompto’s hip.  
“A man’s kebabs are sacred,” the blond protested.  
Noctis turned in the pool to face his boyfriend, a wicked grin on his face. “Come on, Prom. Hand over your sacred kebab.”

***  
Ignis sucked the warm water from Gladio’s thumb. It tasted slightly of sulphur and mostly of _Gladio_. The simple act made both of them harder, Ignis’ groaned was calculated. He looked up at Gladio from under long lashes, his eyes intent in the soft glow of the safely lights.  
His tongue scraped along the edge of the thumb, an obvious tease, and a promise. The growl that Gladio made would have been the same if Ignis’ lips were lower.

Finally letting go of the finger it still rested on his lip, the rest of Gladio’s hand touching his jaw. “I know we’re here to get clean but damn if I don’t wanna get a little dirty too.”  
“I think you can tell you’re not the only one,” Ignis shifted closer to his lover, arms closing around his waist loosely. As hungry as they both were they had the chance to relish it and they were going to take it. Gladio coaxed Ignis against him in the warm water, taking his weight, as always moving to help him unwind. He felt Ignis’ lashes against his chest as he closed his eyes, better at letting go than he once was.

“I see you’re pleased to see me,” Ignis hummed against Gladio’s bare chest.  
“I _feel_ you’re pleased to see me too,” Gladio purred, punctuating his words with a thrust of his hip into Ignis’ groin. That was all it took to raise Ignis’ head again, hot mouth finding Gladio’s again, tongue settling in the other’s mouth, stroking, wrestling. 

***

Noctis rolled his head back, offering his throat to Prompto who sucked on it with glee. “Hmmm, salty,” Prompto assessed, sending his tongue in for another taste. The draw of skin into Prompto’s mouth shot all the way to the prince’s cock, making it jump in eager anticipation. _’Hey, I’m here. Notice me._

“How many times we been past here?” Noctis’ voice was breathy from the humidity and from what Prompto was doing. “If he’d have known how good this place feels I would have stopped us here before.”

He let himself relax against the hands, steady at his back, the only hands he trusted with it. “Hmmm, Prompto, that’s so good. Keep doing that.” It wasn’t a real command but Prompto carried on because he’d just been told what Noctis liked and what _Prompto_ liked was taking Noctis apart.  
“Yeah? Like this?” His voice was lilting as he coaxed every ounce of honey he could from it, opening his mouth to suck a neglected patch of skin, the feeling of Noctis’ fingers in his hair curling his toes.

***  
“Water-based doesn’t mean you can apply it underwater, Gladio,” Ignis pointed out, his voice too thick with lust to be sharp.  
“We could just-”  
“And if you think you’re putting _that_ in me dry you have another thing coming.”  
“I _know_. I have an idea. Where’s your jacket?”

***  
“Want you so bad,” Noctis gasped, fingers still tight in thick, blond hair.  
He had his back against the large rock they were using for cover. They figured the other two were probably doing something similar but they had no desire to either put on a show or see one. True privacy was rare but they were close to it and they were going to take full advantage.

“Want you too,” Prompto said, thigh already between Noctis’, easing them apart. Dark hair flopped in his eyes and Prompto stroked it aside before kissing his lover’s forehead. “Love ya Noct,” he said. Noctis blushed. He knew words of affection always came more easily to Prompto but he was determined to make it clear he felt the same.  
“Me too, Prom. You know.”  
“I know,” Prompto said, kissing Noctis’ cheek now, sweat making is shiny. “Can you put your legs around my waist? Think I can hold you in the water.”

Noctis scraped his hand against the rock as he fumbled for purchase, finding the edge with his back and letting it take some weight as he lifted his legs for Prompto to catch. As he settled he could feel the length of Prompto’s cock pressed against his entrance which drew an automatic groan. Prompto pressed it forwards, rubbing himself against Noctis’ hole, urging it to relax.  
“Shhh, better keep it down, bub, don’t want an audience, right?”  
Noctis bit down on Prompto’s shoulder to handily muffled his cries.

***  
“ _Stars_ ,” Ignis swore as Gladio added a third finger. His jacket kept his back safe from the rocks but his heels were scuffed from slipping along the rough ground. He didn’t notice that, only the deep pulling of skilled fingers carefully opening him out.  
“Wow, we left it too long, babe. You’re _tight_. Not that I mind.” Gladio grinned from between Ignis’ knees, leaning down to kiss one of them warmly from his position in the spring.  
“Just… ohhhhhhh, there. Need more. Need, _you_.”

Gladio knew he’d done well when Ignis lost his careful articulation and allowed his wants to come through. He loved Ignis’ composure but he loved the truth lying under it too, a dedicated passion, a young man as capable of trusting abandon as anyone. He also loved that he was the only one who got to see this side of Ignis, maybe the only one to even notice it was there.

“Just a moment. Don’t wanna hurt you with my, whaddya call it? Megafauna.”  
“I am… into… big things,” Ignis panted, knees fallen open on the dirty ground.  
“Yeah? I’m into _sexy_ things. Any moment now too. Sit up for me. Sorry, I know it feels weird. Just… there’s a rock down here. Let me-”

Gladio used the rock like a step to raise himself, and his hips, above the water level. “That’s it.” Ignis whined and shivered as Gladio withdrew his fingers. “I know. I know, babe, it’s okay. I got ya.” It was only a moment’s wait as Gladio lifted Ignis’ bodily from his rocky bed with one hand while lining himself up with the other. Ignis used his long legs to pull Gladio towards himself. “Slow up. Don’t wanna give you a limp. There we go. Feel okay?”

“ _Fucking perfect,_ ” Ignis swore under his breath, a secret. Gladio kissed his temple and pulled them both back into the water.  
“We’re gonna need to keep it down. Bite me if you need to.”  
Ignis bravely started off relying on his own control but after a few minutes of thrusting his throat opened up, threatening to betray them.

“Shhh, breathe through your nose or bite my shoulder. You’ll bring the daemons down on us, or worse.”  
Gladio hated giving that command, he loved the noises that Ignis made, but being interrupted was much worse than giving up one little thing.  
Ignis settled for opening his mouth and relaxing his throat, sending quiet puffs of air along the side of Gladio’s face.  
“That works too, gorgeous,” he hummed, before he shoved Ignis’ hand over his own mouth to achieve the same effect.

Everything was going perfectly, their pleasure rising together. When Gladio felt something hot and wet hit his face he thought Ignis had made some superhuman effort. 

But then he heard the pop.

“Get down, under the water!” he called out to the other couple, knowing they’d be too caught up to jump clear easily. He sealed Ignis’ mouth with his own and pulled him under the water with him as a shower of hot water rained over the top of them, mingling with the warmth of the spring. For a moment it was too hot and Gladio thought they’d made a terrible mistake but the greater volume of the spring began to absorb the new water and the temperature stabilised.

Gladio broke the surface and released Ignis lips, swollen and making him look shocked as they parted. 

“Noct! Prompto! Report!” he yelled. He’d give them a moment but if they didn’t answer then all games were over.  
Both young men held their breath in worry.

“Woohoo that was incredible!” Prompto called from the other side of the rock.  
“It’s gonna happen again, right?” Noctis added, sounding breathless.

Gladio and Ignis looked at each other, relieved the boys were okay, worried they were crazy.  
“That is likely, yes,” Ignis called back. “If it does you must take cover again.”  
“Oh we’ll take cover alright,” Prompto called back. Gladio rolled his eyes but the tension around them was gone.  
“Just… be careful,” he called out and returned his attention to Ignis who had a very odd expression on his face.

“What are you thinking?” Gladio asked, still settled deep in his boyfriend.  
“I’m wondering if we can time things to… match.” Ignis’ grin in that moment was about the hottest thing that Gladio had ever seen.  
“You know… I’m kinda wondering that too, now that you mention it.”

***  
The stars were striking and plentiful overhead and drew Noctis’ eye as he snuggled next to Prompto, tired and blissed out. “Guess we should get out soon. Need to find a campsite.”

“Yeah… feelin’ kinda sleepy too. Must be what it’s like to be you,” Prompto grinned against Noctis’ jaw.

“Can’t hear the others. You don’t think they’re asleep do you?”  
“Here? With a rock in their butts? Nah, dude. Only place around here that feels good is the water. Well… almost the only place.”

Fingers brush between Noct’s legs again and he closed his eyes, groaning into Prompto’s impossibly hot mouth.

“I think we’ve got three minutes,” he grinned.


End file.
